


My Only Sunshine

by Swiggity_swydra_fuck_hydra (Haych_Aych_Ach)



Series: While All The Time a Part of Me Cries Stop Stop [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Asexual Character, Horror, M/M, Multi, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haych_Aych_Ach/pseuds/Swiggity_swydra_fuck_hydra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sniper comes to help out at the end of the Battle of New York.</p><p>This time, the schwarma scene is...louder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> To explain continuity, in this 'verse Sam Wilson is actually employed by Tony Stark and fought in the Battle of New York along with them/is already an Avenger.
> 
> Disclaimer: the actions characters take in this story, the things they are into, and how they behave is not a reflection on the author or commenter/reader's own beliefs, interests, morals, personality, etc. Fiction is fiction. What some characters like to do and what they think is right is not necessarily correlating with reality or truth, etc.

He's halfway through beheading a Chitauri with the shield when there's a snap-crack and a hiss and a bullet goes into the one behind him.

For a second, he dismisses it because of Hawkeye, but then it keeps happening. Every single alien that gets too close or he doesn't get first gets a bullet in the skull--or the head, Steve's not sure that actually have  _skulls_ , per se--often right between the eyes. Other times their weapons get hit and they explode, screaming.

Stark in his ear snaps out, "New player in town, Cap."

"Any idea who?" Romanoff says, grunting from where she's stealing one of their spears. 

"No clue," Stark sounds pissed, as if not knowing something is the most offensive thing to him.

Steve breathes out irritably. "Get over a block and go after the next of the--ship-things, Stark. So far, whoever it is, he's a friendly."

"He?" Hawkeye chimes in, and then startles and focuses on the battle again.

* * *

 

After the battle's over, Steve limps over to where the team is gathering. Thor has Loki tied up and muzzled and Stark's shot him full of drugs, too, and they're going to get food.

A man in a combat suit--black t-shirt, black pants, black heavy boots, and a black jacket with a duffel--turns around to face him, and Steve stops from where he'd been about to shake his hand for helping out.

"Bucky?" he whispers. It can't be.

"Steve," and the man grins wide and painful. "Glad to see you again."

"Bucky," Steve says, and then he's running forward and grabbing and clutching at him.

"You're still a dope, huh," Bucky says, warmly amused, but hugs him back.

One of his arms feels weird.

"Sorry to interrupt this beautiful homoerotic moment," Stark says. "But shawarma?"

Bucky laughs and it sounds--different. A new note added. "I know a way better sushi restaurant just around the corner from here," he says, and slings his arm around Steve's shoulder. "Come on."

Steve walks, feeling shell-shocked. He can't think straight. Bucky's  _alive_ , Bucky has been living in New York--

As they get there, the woman in front greets Bucky with a, "Ah, Mr Winter, sir?"

"Just Winter, honey," he says brightly, and then slips her a fifty. "Keep everyone else out 'cept for us Avengers, got it?"

The woman laughs and nods. "Will she also be joining you?"

"Nah, maybe later," he says cheerfully. 

"She?" Steve asks, wondering if Bucky's got a dame now. Has he moved on? Has he made a life for himself? The file Fury gave him said he was KIA.

But as everyone sits down Steve realizes that Bucky looks  _maybe_ five years older than when Steve saw him last. Steve goes to catalogue all the differences he can see.

For one thing, Bucky's got long-ish hair now, neatly braided back. He's more muscular, and holds himself differently, with a more pronounced casual arrogance. And his arm--Steve sees it and knows why it felt different. It's made of metal.

Steve swallows but he sits. Bucky's  _alive_.

Romanoff slides into the seat next to him, and Hawkeye next to her, and Stark marches over, still in the suit, and says, "Move over, Husky Russkie, I want the best seat."

Bucky laughs. "Little Orphan Anthony!" and there's a second of frozen silence and Stark snorts and nudges him over to sit.

Steve can't quite process it. How--Bucky had kind of a jerk sense of humor sometimes, but not like  _that_. Jesus.

But Bucky's alive. So he says, "Where--have you been okay? How do you look so young?"

"Maybe it's Maybelline," Bucky jokes. Steve doesn't catch the reference. "A lot happened, Stevie," he says, serious now. "I'm not the same guy as you dropped from the train."

Steve hears gasps. Sam, next to him, looks like he's been punched in the gut. He doesn't say anything, overcome by guilt.

Bucky leans forward. "I don't really blame you anymore," he says. "I don't think you meant to lose your grip. And you didn't make that shitty train handle. But when I fell--Steve, I landed on my arm. I screamed for two days before the Russians came and got me. And they pulled me out and stuffed the Soldier in."

Steve has no idea what that means, the picture of Bucky screaming in the snow for two days on a mangled arm too fresh. He puts down the bowl of noodle soup that had been put before him at some point.

"But it's okay now," Bucky says, smiling. There's blood on his teeth. "It's all good. I got out eventually. I got away. And now I've got it made, Stevie, I've got all the money in the damn world. I have five houses here and twelve in Europe and one in Hong Kong too. We can go anywhere, Stevie. You can make it up to me."

Romanoff clears her throat. "Was SHIELD correct in thinking that you were in fact the assassin known as the Winter Solider then?"

Steve's head whips around. 

Bucky looks completely unbothered, and now his voice is flecked with Russian, like splatters of mud against army boots. " _SHIELD_ is nothing but another offshoot of HYDRA, you know, Natalya."

She arches an eyebrow and flashes Steve a _he's paranoid_ glance.

Bucky continues, "Don't you dare blame me. You of all people should _understand_ when you don't have culpability. And it's been far too long since I last saw you for us to fight," and he casually picks up a small round thing and eats.

Steve can't think, can't understand any of it. He doesn't want to deal with any more conflict. And Bucky's _alive_ and  _there_. So instead he clears his throat and seizes on something.

"Uh, you got a dame then, too, Buck?"

Bucky smiles brilliantly and the tension is diffused.

And then the quiet of chewing mouths and calmed-down soldiers shatters as Bucky says happily, "No, I got a doll, she's the best slave on this planet, wait until you meet her, Stevie."

**Author's Note:**

> I credit 'Little Orphan Anthony' to osprey_archer in their series Reciprocity.
> 
> The chapter title comes from the song 'You Are My Sunshine'.


End file.
